


The Nightmare

by FullyViolet



Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Lumity, first fic, gay babies, possible self harm, toh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyViolet/pseuds/FullyViolet
Summary: Luz is faced with a nightmare and it seems a tad bit too realistic to just be a nightmare-
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I’ll be trying to make longer chapters soon.

Luz ran and ran and she could hardly breathe- She looked behind herself to find that they were gone. She sighed in relief and turned back around only to find her. Emira.  
"Hey there cutie~" Emira inched closer and closer. Luz felt herself cower back-  
"E-Emira!" Luz chuckled nervously, "How strange is it to see you here?" She backed away only to find herself bumping into something-  
"Hey kitten~" The voice behind her purred. Luz blushes deeply before jumping back and seeing Amity emerge from the shadows.  
"Uh- M-mittens- I mean Amity! What are you doing here?" She cowered back into a corner.   
Emira is in front of Luz giggling, "You're so cute~" She started to nuzzle into Luz's neck, "Are you ready to join us?"  
"I.." Luz started to whimper as Emira boy her ear- "E-em..." she tried her best not to squeak, "P-please stop-"  
Amity soon can forward and held Luz's chin up, "Come on kitten, you could get all the power in the Boiling Isles~" Amity whispered into Luz's ear before tackling her neck.  
I... I can get all the powerful? No! Luz, you can't, they're just in the wrong state of mind, you can't give in.   
"A-Am-" Luz bit her lip, "I can't-" Amity immediately stopped. She stared Luz in the eyes.  
"So~" She walks in front of Luz, "You don't want to become the most powerful witch in the boiling isles?" Luz shakes her head.  
A hand caressed her face- Luz looked at the hand and figured out it had belonged to Emira. Emira giggles and pulls Luz closer, "So you don't want to get revenge on those who have wronged you?" She smiles devilishly and Luz can't help but blush more.  
Join them Luz...   
Luz shook her head, "E-Em please this isn't right-"  
Emira leaned in and kissed Luz and pulled back, "So~ You don't want to rule the Boiling Isles with us?" Luz looked at the older Blight and looked away ashamed.  
"W-what's the price?"   
"Slaying Edric..."   
Luz tried to push between them to run, "Nonononono! That isn't right!" Luz felt tears prick at her eyes.  
Emira cast a binding spell on Luz and placed her hands gently on Luz's head. Amity joined suit and began to chant- Luz started to scream in pain as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Emira's nails began to dig into her head, and Luz pulled back as she screeched in pain.  
"F-fine..." She looked down, "I'll do it..."   
Amity came forward and hugged Luz, "Good girl~" Amity began to pet Luz and kissed her. Luz began to cry into Amity's arms. Everything started to go dark-  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"Luz?"  
Luz shot up and looked at where the voice had came from-  
"A-Amity?!" Luz screamed and pushed Amity back. "S-stay away!" She cried out.   
"Luz- It was just a nightmare-" Amity attempted to hold Luz's hand but Luz slapped it away. She started to study her surroundings and noticed she was back at the Owl House.  
Luz felt around her neck and her ear felt no bite marks- Luz whimpered- "I-I'm not falling for this!" Luz squeezed her eyes shut to prevent her from crying.  
Arms wrapped around Luz and held her tightly. Luz opened her eyes and to her surprise, Amity was hugging her. "Y-you were having a nightmare.." Amity's ears lowered and she blushed lightly. Luz looked down at Amity and cried more.  
"Y-you-" Luz choked on her words as she felt around her head.  
Amity's ears lowered- "I-I hurt you didn't I?" Amity looked down in shame, "in the nightmare?" Amity sat up and scooted away. "I'm sorry.."   
Luz reached out for Amity. "It was just a nightmare."  
Amity looked back up and nodded, "Right-" Amity looked away, "We should get back to sleep-" Amity scooted closer and embraced the young human, "I'll help you sleep."  
•  
•  
•  
•  
This is going to be a nice night.


End file.
